Content presented in any form can be translated from one language to another. For example, text in one language can be translated into text in a different language using presently existing translation tools. Translation of content from one language to another, performed by a presently existing translation tool is referred to herein as “machine translation.”
Software includes many elements. For example, the user interface (UI), the documentation, and example use cases are all different types of elements of a software product. Furthermore, the buttons, labels, menus, and other types of static content, which are coded in the software's code and can possibly be shown on the UI of the software under some circumstances are also elements of the software.
Many software products are developed in one language—the first or primary language—and then translated into one or more other languages. Much of the translation of software products occurs in the form of machine translation.
Machine translation is not always accurate, and often fails to produce a correct, intended, or desirable translation. Users are familiar with the difficulties associated with using a translated software product where the translation is incorrect, incomplete, inaccurate, incomprehensible, or otherwise confusing or unusable as a result of a machine translation that was not corrected before the translated product was made available to the user.